1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and, in particular, to an image processing apparatus for generating an output image in which high-frequency components of an original image are compensated, a method for the same, and a program causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an output image tends to blur when an original digital image constituted by a plurality of pixels is enlarged by simply performing linear interpolation using a linear filter or the like. Accordingly, techniques to prevent image degradation by performing enlargement processing of a block having the highest similarity on the basis of the self-similarity of an image have been utilized.
For example, an image processing apparatus that performs block image enlargement processing is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-283811 (FIG. 2)). The image processing apparatus acquires an enlarged pseudo domain block image, which is a range block image enlarged on the basis of the relationship between a domain block image in an original image and the range block image existing near the domain block image, and replaces the enlarged domain block image with the enlarged pseudo domain block image, thereby performing the block image enlargement processing.